Sinful attraction
by Kerukit
Summary: It's never easy to have feelings for someone, especially when this someone is your adopted sister. Sess/Rin
1. Coming for You

A/N: Before we start, I would like to dedicated this story to all of the Sess/Rin authors out there. All of your stories give courage to actually write :)

Disclaimer: we know the drill...I don't own Inuyasha

 _I am coming for you_

 _So watch what you do_

 _I intend to be cruel to you_

 _and you should watch what you do_

 _When my hands are on you_

 _Cuz I'm, coming for you (and you and you and you)_

 _-Nuela Charles_

 **Coming for You**

Sitting in his father's study, sipping on his soon finished third glass of whisky, Sesshomaru was having troubled thoughts. He hated that he couldn't sleep because of such trivial matters. He hated that he couldn't stop thinking about her.

His _sister_.

Well adopted sister.

It was a good thing that they weren't related by blood whatsoever, it would have made the situation more complicated. Also, it's not like he even wanted a sister. He didn't really have a say in all of it.

It all started when that insufferable woman Izayoi wanted another sibling in their already dysfunctional family. Sesshomaru was 12 years old at that time and Inuyasha, the worthless half-breed, was 8. The young teenager never really liked his younger half brother and always made sure to antagonize him. So, to diffuse the situation, his father and Izayoi wanted another baby.

However, due to certain complications during Ian's birth. Izayoi couldn't have children anymore. This fact made Sesshomaru happy since he wouldn't have to endure another spawn from his step-mother.

His happiness was short lived when they announce they were going to adopt.

 _An eight-year-old girl._

From the moment Rin came into their home, everything became hell.

She was the new golden child of Izayoi and his father.

Even if he made it clear that he didn't want anything to do with her, the little pest followed him around like a lost kitten.

He tried to hate her, he really did.

However, everything changed the day he shared a secret kiss with Rin when she was 15.

It was something that shouldn't have happened.

So, he just left.

For 3 years. Abroad.

Now he was back and seeing her again made these old feelings resurfaced.

Frustrated at the entire situation, Sesshomaru abruptly stood up slammed the glass on the desk, and felt a sharp pain in his hand…

* * *

Rin abruptly woke up from a nightmare that has been plaguing her since the young age.

Even if she had coped with what happened with her family, it didn't stop the nightmares from coming.

The young girl sat upright in her bed and brought up her hands to wipe her face of the thin layer of sweat that had formed.

She will always be grateful to have survived because she eventually found happiness again in her new family. With Toga, Izayoi, Inuyasha.

And Sesshomaru.

Rin smiled at the thought of him.

She was so happy. After 3 long years he was back. 3 years since their kiss.

A slight blush spread over her cheeks.

She shouldn't be having feelings for her big brother so to speak, but she couldn't help it.

He was her first kiss after all.

And a beautiful kiss it was. It was everything Rin wanted for a first kiss.

On the beach, under the setting sun, sweet and gentle…

 _Snap out of it Rin_ , she berated herself.

She suddenly decided that she wanted a glass of water to take her mind out of her current situation. She pulled off the comforter, the cold air hitting her legs, making her shiver a bit since she only had her nightdress on. She placed her socked feet on the floor and finally made her way downstairs.

As she reached her destination, she heard the faint sound of glass breaking and a curse coming from down the hall.

The girl made her way towards the sound and stopped when she reached Toga's study room.

The light coming from under the door confirmed that the sound indeed came from inside and someone was there.

Rin tentatively knocked once, but no answer came. Curiosity took the best of her and she pushed the door open.

* * *

Although his face didn't show any emotions, Sesshomaru was quite annoyed to see Rin standing in the door way like a deer in headlights.

He was supposed to be avoiding her!

He hated how innocent she looked in her pink nightdress that was barely covering her soft looking legs. How she still sported her side ponytail from her childhood years.

Sesshomaru was about to say something when Rin suddenly ran towards him and grabbed his hand.

He forgot that he was bleeding.

As her hand met his skin, Sesshomaru roughly pushed her away.

''Mind your own business girl!'' he said coldly.

The young girl was briefly taken aback, but she quickly recovered and grabbed his arm.

''No, you're hurt, and I want to help!'' Rin exclaimed with determination.

The silver haired male didn't know if it was the alcohol that was clouding his judgement but seeing the fire in her eyes awoke something he never felt before.

A raw desire that needed to be unleashed.

As if he was possessed, he crushed his lip to hers in a bruising kiss.

All of Sesshomaru's senses were on fire, he wanted to feel more and taste more. He pulled Rin roughly to him so that her small breasts were pressed to his hard chest. His tongue fought for passage through her soft lips so that he could feel her wet little tongue against his.

When his hands started to travel towards her hips, Rin finally raised her palms against his chest and broke the kiss.

She was breathing heavily, and her skin flushed from the entire ordeal. Taking a moment to recover, she finally spoke.

"We shouldn't be doing this" she said panting.

A smirk graced Sesshomaru's face. He wasn't going to let her escape so easily. She was going to face the consequences of not listening to him.

He slowly leaned toward her and seductively whispered in her ear

"I know you want it too."

He then buried his nose in the crook of her neck taking in her sweet fruity scent. Her smell nearly drove him mad. His tongue darted out of his mouth to give slow sensual licks down her neck.

Finally giving in, Rin's eyes fluttered shut as her small hands shakily made their way behind his neck to guide his mouth towards hers. Her kisses were shy and inexperienced, but it did not matter to Sesshomaru. All he wanted was to relieve himself of those bothersome feelings.

In a flash, he wrapped Rin's leg around his waist and lifted her onto the desk. A small gasp of surprise escaped from her mouth, and she tighten her grip around his neck as if she was afraid to fall.

Sesshomaru grabbed the hem of her nightdress and pushed it up around her waist. One of his hands was holding her leg in place while the other one finally reached her hot center. He pushed aside her already moist underwear, and started probing her with his long expert fingers.

Rin instinctively opened herself to accommodate him, moaning in the process.

Please to how responsive she was to his advances, he unzipped his pants released his already hard cock and without warning plunged it deep into her heat, taking her innocence brutally.

A silent scream escaped from Rin, but it was quickly swallowed by Sesshomaru's bruising kiss. Her tightness around his member was the most incredible feeling he ever felt.

She held on for dear life as he pounded into her with abandon. Her screams were turning into moans; she arched her small back and pushed her hip forward, which made him drive into her harder, faster.

The desk underneath them shook with the powerful thrusts he delivered. He knew that if he kept going, the desk would eventually give out.

One final thrust later, he grunted and released his seed into her used womanhood.

Panting hard, he let his head fall on Rin's shoulder.

The room was now eerily silent, with the exception of their hard breathing. The smell of their bodily fluid was in the room, confirming that their sinful act had indeed happened.

Sesshomaru quickly pulled out his now flaccid member out of Rin and quickly gazed up at her while zipping up his pants.

The girl was sitting still on the desk with a dazed expression on her face. Her lips were red from his scorching kisses, her side ponytail was almost undone, and her pink nightdress askew. For a short moment, Sesshomaru almost felt guilty about what just occurred between them.

Almost.

He used her for his personal pleasure and she accepted it. There was no time to feel guilty.

He then proceeded to help her down of the desk. He went around and found a box of tissue that was on the carpeted floor. It must have fallen while they were doing their activity.

He wiped the blood and his semen off her thighs and, wiped the desk of all evidence.

When he was finally done, he turned to her and said in a cold voice.

"Go back to your room Rin."

"But..." she said suddenly, snapping out of her state. Before she could finish, he interrupted her.

"No buts, what happened here meant nothing, and I expect you to know that. Now go to your bed!" Sesshomaru said in a commanding voice.

Rin numbly nodded and her way towards the door. She turned and looked one last time at him before departing into the dark corridor.

Sesshomaru didn't miss the tear that silently fell on her face. He frankly didn't care.

She should know that this moment between them meant absolutely nothing, and she shouldn't cry over it.

What is done is done.

It meant nothing.

For some reason, Sesshomaru wasn't entirely convinced.

 _to be continued..._

 _A/N: hey! I hope you liked it! It's actually my very first lemon XD. R &R ;)_


	2. This Is The Last Time

A/N: Before we start, I would like thank everyone who reviewed the story! It means a lot to me and I will consider any criticism because I know that my writing needs work. Second, time really passes by fast! Very sorry about that (right now I'm at work posting the chapter)! The chapter was done several months ago but I felt it was good enough so it took longer to post. I still think it's weak but at least it is something! So I hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, it's not mine, but I can dream right XD

 _This is the last time_

 _That I will show my face_

 _One last tender lie_

 _And then I'm out of this place_

 _So tread it into the carpet_

 _Or hide it under the stairs_

 _Say that some things never die_

 _Well I tried and I tried_

 _-Keane_

 **This Is The Last Time**

Rin woke up groggily as the sunlight was shining brightly in her room. She slowly got out of her bed, wincing slightly, and made her way towards the oval floor mirror she had in the corner of her room.

Taking in her appearance, she saw that she had light bruises on her arms; she would need to hide these. Her hair was disheveled, and her lips were still red from last night activities.

Last night.

It all came back to Rin in a mortifying rush.

She had lost her virginity. To Sesshomaru. On Toga's office desk.

This wasn't how she picture it would happen. Rin wanted her first time to be special, romantic, filled with promises of forever. It was a vision worthy of a romance novel. Instead, it had been painful and quick.

 _It meant nothing, I expect you to know this._

Rin had harbored feelings for him for so long. The fact that he just dismissed her like she wasn't even worth his time is what hurts the most.

She felt cheap.

Oh god, did that make her a slut?

'' _He treated you like one'' said a small voice in her head._

Feeling a familiar sting in her eyes, she stubbornly wiped them and decided not to dwell on the situation. She will be an adult soon and she refuses to let this deter her spirit. It wasn't the time to be childish.

No, she was not a slut and she will not let the nagging voice in her head torment her.

She had to be strong.

With determined eyes, Rin looked at her reflection one last time, and undid her side ponytail.

No, it wasn`t the time to be childish.

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't get any sleep last night. He kept replaying the events of last night.

He had lost control.

He had succumbed to the lust he felt for _her._

This could not happen again. As enjoyable and releasing last night was…

He couldn't help but to think how soft she had been and how utterly innocent she was. How her back arched when he touched her in her most sacred untouched placed.

He had been the first.

He smirked as the pride swelled in his chest.

However, he could not risk for it to happen again.

After today he would find an apartment, and resume his life, away from his wretched family and her.

A soft knock interrupted his trail of thoughts.

'' Breakfast is ready '' said Izayoi in her cheerful voice.

 _Urgh…_

He would _definitely_ find an apartment today.

He got himself out of bed took a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt and made his way towards the bathroom.

Too tired to take a shower, he opted for simply brushing his teeth. He had to wash to alcohol off his breath otherwise questions would be asked. After he thoroughly brushed, he splashed cold water on his face, dressed up and made his way downstairs.

When he reached the kitchen, Inuyasha and his father were already sitting at the table while Izayoi and Rin were at the counter fixing the plates.

"Princess finally decided to join us" sneered Inuyasha.

Ignoring the comment, Sesshomaru promptly took a place at the table. He was not in the mood to deal with the half-breed.

Instead, he darted his gaze to Rin, who was focused on fixing the plates. He noticed something that was rather unusual.

She didn't have her trademark side ponytail.

He idly wondered what had triggered the change but decided he didn't care. She was wearing a long sleeved orange shirt that was too snug with a short green skirt that showed off her shapely leg. She may be seen as innocent because of her look, but she never really realized how a tease she could be. He continued his observation as she was approaching the table, serving everyone their plates. When she arrived to him, Rin momentarily hesitated for a split second and put down the plate in front of him.

Her scent filled Sesshomaru's senses and he internally groan, frustrated that her smell was turning him on. He kept his composure remembering where he was, with his family present.

Everybody started eating. Inuyasha was eating like an ogre with no manners. Izayoi was babbling about nonsense like always, while his father participated. Sesshomaru had already zoned out until his father asked a question.

"Sesshomaru, I found pieces of glass in my studies, do you know what happened?"

 _Shit._

He had forgotten to pick up the glass.

How could he be so careless?

Sesshomaru saw that Rin visibly blanched and stiffen in her seat.

Keeping his cool so that he wouldn't look suspicious, he responded with the truth:

"I was drinking in your office last night, and I accidently broke the glass"

 _And I also fucked your precious Rin on your desk._

But he would omit this information.

"You shouldn't drink that much son" said his father, worriedly.

Sesshomaru wasn't fond of being under observation, and to end the conversation he replied coldly:

"I have no desires of speaking of my drinking habits with you."

And with that he got up the table and left, leaving everyone in an awkward silence.

He didn't need his family to meddle in his affairs.

 _He needs to find an apartment today._

* * *

After the entire breakfast ordeal, the family decided to go shopping. Rin was grateful to be outside, because the atmosphere during breakfast had become too unbearable. A little fresh air wouldn't hurt.

She was so sure that Toga had discovered what had transpired between her and Sesshomaru.

A war would break out in the house if someone knew.

No one could know.

Especially Inuyasha.

The two brothers were already at odds with each other. The last thing she wants is for Inuyasha to know.

It was for the best if she could avoid Sesshomaru as much as possible.

It was better this way.

Rin was so deep into her thoughts she didn't notice Toga waving his hand in front of her.

''Rin, are you well? You seemed so far away.'' He said, worried.

''I'm sorry if I wasn't paying attention. Were you saying something to me?''

''I was saying that at the office, I needed someone in the archives part-time. I was wondering if you wanted the job''

 _A job could be interesting. It could be a good distraction._ '' That could be nice'' she replied.

''Yes, since you said you didn't know what to do after you graduated, working in a corporate world might help you get an idea''

It is true she had been confused. It would help her narrow what she wanted as a career.

''Ok, I accepted'' she said smiling.

At that moment, she heard Inuyasha snicker.

''Good luck working for that prick Sesshomaru''

 _Wait. What?_

''Language Inuyasha'' reprimanded Izayoi.

Rin's mind was reeling. She never knew that he was going to work at the office. She was supposed to avoid him, not work with him!

''There nothing wrong working with Sesshomaru. Since he is back, I am glad that he is going to start working in the office me. And with you Rin, it will be even better. Like a big happy family!'' Toga said proudly.

 _Was he kidding right now?_

Rin couldn't believe what was happening. She felt as if she was part of a sick joke. She hoped that a camera crew would come out.

But nothing.

Even if she wanted to decline the offer, she just couldn't disappoint Toga and it would be suspicious to refuse the offer.

Instead, Rin plastered a fake smile on her face.

 _What did I get myself into?_

 _To be continued..._

A/N: a little fast paced, but next chapter I will try to be elaborate more.


End file.
